bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Chapter 3.
Iron stood up, but he was demented. He looked at Skytruss and made a strange sound, half of anger, half of fear. Skytruss: Iron...what has...happened to you? IRON! Iron: Wha..tt...I've been...(symbol spreads markings all over his body, and he screams) (tone changes) REBORN! (blasts Skytruss) Skytruss: I WON'T FIGHT YOU! NO! WAIT! Skytruss was blasted with a new energy, one Iron never had before. He immediately returned to ball form. Crimson: (catches Skytruss) Iron... Iron: (looks down at Crimson) You...you are...Cr..Crim... Aerogan: ON THE GROUND, AND STAY THERE! (tackles Iron) AQUA TORRENT! (shoves hand in Iron's mouth and blastts) Iron: SHADOWS AWAKEN! (roars with 3 voices and blasts Aerogan's hand out) Aerogan: F*CK! (spins across the floor) Crimson...run...run. Crimson: I'll get help. (runs) Iron: YOU STAND IN THE WAY. (shrieks and 20 tongues extend from mouth) Aerogan: WATERFALL ARROW! (starts blasting Iron) Iron was hit in the mouth, both eyes, and stomach. He started to crumple, but Infinity blasted Aerogan down. Iron: ARISE...THE TIME...HAS COME! (blasts Aerogan to ball form) Tay: (jumps to step on Aerogan) NO MORE OF THIS. Aerogan: Oh...ow...WHAT THE?! (uses springs in feet to jump out of the way, then rolls away) Tay: YOU CAN'T HIDE, BOY! (starts to chase him) Winx: (jumps in front of Tay) No. Get to a hiding spot and be ready. Your job is to ambush any reinforcements they bring, got it? Stay out of sight of scouts. >.> Tay: Understood...(makes a hand sign and disappears) Winx: -_-" she's been watching Naruto. The armies of Bakugan finally came into the light. They were surrounded by veils of shadow. Winx: Destroy the city and draw them out. Those cowards will show themselves soon enough. (scene switches to Crimson) Crimson: This is insanity...if only my master was here. (holds the knocked out Skytruss) Skytruss...don't die. He ran on faster into the other side of the city. Crimson: Gather reinforcements...gather...(shakes head) All right. THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK! EVERYONE, GRAB YOUR BAKUGAN! THE CITY IS UNDER ATTACK! Person 1: Idiot! Shut up! We don't need pranksters like you. Crimson: I really wish you'd wake up, Skytruss....(shakes him a bit) Person 2: Hey, maybe he's not lying. After all, who's stupid enough to lie about that? Person 1: I don't see any smoke! Crimson: (points in distance) Yeah, you see EXPLOSIONS! Person 1: You could have planted bombs to fake it out! Person 2: Come on, really? Start making sense any time soon? Those are multicolored. Person 1: Hmm...smoke bombs? A huge laser suddenly blasted a building down) Person 1: Uhh... Person 2: HA. Bakugan brawl! Baku Sky Raider, JUMP! Rise Ventus Jaakor! Jaakor: I'll go help them! Send Skytruss to scout! Person 2: Good idea! Crimson: You know I have a Skytruss? Person 2: No. BAKUGAN BRAWL! (Skytruss comes out) You too, Orbeum. BAKUGAN BRAWL! Orbeum: I'll scout land, you scout sky. Which of us are you coming with, Tony? Skytruss or me? Tony: Jaakor. LOL. Jaakor: (saves the people in the building by holding it up) GET ON MY BACK FASTER! (people run on) Worm Bakugan: TZEEAAH.....RONKOHO. (more gibberish, buzzing and screeching) (drills into building) Jaakor: Oh, sh1t..... Tony: Fierce Demon Thunder Blast! Jaakor: GOT IT. (prepares wrist cannons, then fires on the worm as more people climb on his shoulders) Person 3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (she starts falling) Tony: JAAKOR! Jaakor: Oh! (catches her) Get up, hurry! Worm Bakugan: ROTOTOTO-HO. (stuttering buzzes) SKREEEE! (starts drilling more) Tony: DON'T ATTACK, THE BUILDING AND PEOPLE WILL FALL! Jaakor: TELL THAT TO THE WORM. The worm started tearing through the building more and more. Jaakor caught the falling people Jaakor's thoughts: Heh...this thing isn't killing anyone on my watch. Hope he doesn't attack me. Worm: (turns to face Jaakor) Jaakor: D@mn you, Irony. The worm attacked. People started to fall, and he caught them, putting them back on his shoulders. Jaakor: You have to climb down! Hurry! Tony: I'll stay under to catch you if you fall! CLIMB FASTER! Worm: (starts drilling into Jaakor's chest) Tony: SONIC REFLECTOR! Jaakor held up a shield, then the worm bounced back. More Bakugan came to help the worm. Jaakor: I wish we had some friends around here! Spiny Thin Creature Bakugan: BLEKADAK-ORO. (snaps pincers and stands upright) REAAAA-GO! (stabs Jaakor) Jaakor: AHH! (tries to stand firm) Person 4: AAAAAAAAAAAA! Person 3: (falls with Person 4) Tony: D@MN! (catches Person 4, who catches Person 3 after being put down) Yeah. I'm awesome. Jaakor: HELP...ME! Spiny Bakugan: (is stabbing Jaakor more and slowly pulling the blades to torture him) Worm: (gets up and attacks Jaakor's face) Jaakor: NO! (all the people fall) Orbeum: GOOD WORK, JAAKOR! (no sarcasm) (catches people) Tony: NICE! Orbeum: Good choice staying with Jaakor. You helped a lot! Skytruss: (flies back) What's going on here? Tony: Eh, nothing. XD Jaakor: I'll explain later. (falls on ground) Skytruss: WING SWORD FLIGHT ARROW! (wings become sharp and stiff) (flies in and cuts the Worm through the neck but doesn't cut off the head, and hooks wing on to a spine on the Spiny Bakugan, dragging it down) Orbeum: SABERTOOTH EDGE! (lets people get down, and pounces on the Spiny Bakugan) (claws and teeth grow longer and glow with power) (starts beating it up) More strange Bakugan appeared. They threw Orbeum on Skytruss. Tony: JAAKOR! YOU NEED TO GET UP! YOU NEED TO--(the evil Bakugan start trampling Jaakor) NO! Person 1: WE'RE BACK! BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE VENTUS ZIPERATOR AND SKYTRUSS! THE WOLF IS HERE! Tony: How many Skytrusses are there? Crimson's Skytruss: A lot. Crimson was riding on his Skytruss's back with two other people. Crimson: Meet Redakaibakulover and Nintendocan! Skytruss: How many Nintendo's are in the can? Crimson's Skytruss: -_-" Wolf's Skytruss: ...AERO ACE WIND DEMON! (flaps wings and makes a tornado that sucks up all the evil Bakugan) Ziperator: And SAW TORNADO! (launches the saw from his chest and it makes a tornado while cutting up the evil Bakugan) Both tornadoes spun in opposite directions and ground the evil Bakugan down. Blob Bakugan: KORONINAKUUMINEKO! Tony: What...? RBL: Who cares? They're down! Blob Bakugan: (jumps into the hole left by Ziperator's saw launching and burns him up from inside) Wolf: NO! What..power..IS THIS? RBL: Guess I spoke too soon! BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE AQUOS SKYTRUSS! RBLSkytruss: MANTAZER RAY! (makes a huge wave and swims through it, guiding in multiple evil Bakugan and then shocking them with lightning needles launched from his wings) Skytruss: More of me? D@mn. (gets shot in the face by an evil Bakugan) ACTUALLY THAT'S A GOOD THING... Orbeum: Don't tempt fate, Skytruss. -_- RBL: BAKUGAN BRAWL! RISE AQUOS JAAKOR! Jaakor: Heh. This could trick a LOT of enemies if used properly. Infinity: (runs in, Winx on shoulder) Not when I've seen you all. Nintencan: NOT. ALL. (throws out Mosk) RISE BAKUCRYSTAL MOSKEETO! Mosk: Darkus...all of them. Well, ATTRIBUTE COPY! (turns to Darkus) Nintencan: DARKNESS LASER! (blasts Infinity) Infinity: RANGROK BUSTER! (fires back and overpowers) Winx: DEEP FIRE, BLOCK A! (Infinity rains lasers on Mosk) Mosk: ARGH! (switches to Pyrus) FLAME LASER! (blasts the ground, causing explosions under Infinity to throw him down) Spiny Bakugan: (stabs Mosk's wings and tears them apart, forcing Mosk to fall) Mosk: I'M A F*CKING SITTING DUCK! (is stabbed through the head and returns to ball form) Nintencan: NO! Mosk...the rest of you are stronger, fight back! (gets Mosk and retreats) Aquos Skytruss, help me. RBLSkytruss: Ok. (puts him on back and flies away) Infinity: ORION QUASAR! (shoots RBL Skytruss down) Jaakor: MOONLIGHT SHADOW SLASH! (throws it at Infinity's face) Winx: WATCH OUT! Jaakor: (catches Nintencan) RBLJaakor: HYDRO HORROR! (blasts from wrist cannons, making the shuriken fall out of Infinity's eye) The shuriken left his eye, but the eye dangled on a load of muscles, nerves, blood vessels, and ligaments. His head was filled with water in some areas, making it start to burst apart. Infinity: RAA! GRR! B1TCHES! RANGROK BUSTER! (blasts RBLJaakor's visor apart, then stabs his face with a wrist spike) RBLJaakor: NO! MOONLIGHT SHADOW SLASH! (throws it at Infinity) Infinity: COLD STEEL ARMORY! (is protected by armor, then blasts RBLJaakor apart with multiple cannons) RBLJaakor and RBLSkytruss were taken down, leaving Wolf to save RBL. Wolf: Just us now, Ventus Skytruss. Tony: Don't count us out of this. Let's GET SOME! BAKUGAN, UNITE! Magmafury formed and stood on the field. The evil Bakugan rushed at him and he tore many apart. Magmafury: Wolf, get to the bottom of this! The attack came from the east, and it's still continuing there! Help Crimson! (scene changes) Crimson: COME TO YOUR SENSES, IRON! Iron: KODOREEEHO. SCHEAAH. (blasts Crimson's Skytruss) Crimson's Skytruss: Fine then! (wipes blood from face) If I have to beat this evil out of you, I will! Crimson: BOLTING AVIATOR! C. Skytruss: ONE...LAST...TIME! (turns into a bolt of energy and pierces the symbol on Iron's chest) Iron: WHAT? RAA! NO! I WON'T--KODO KLE AH. TZEEEEEE! (shakes head) GET OUT OF ME! Crimson: What? But he brought you back to your-- Iron suddenly vomited a load of purple spirit-like creatures. They solidified into Bakugan. Iron: (falls) Thank...you. (he and Skytruss return to ball form) The evil Bakugan surrounded Crimson. Crimson: No...I wish anyone could be here...even Pyrus of all people! Magmafury: YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND! CHILL GALEFORCE! (blasts aside all the evil Bakugan with an energy draining wind) DELTA STORM WARPER! (makes a swirling black cloud that blasts purple lightning down on the evil Bakugan and tears them apart) Winx: NOT SO FAST! YOU'RE MINE NOW! RANGROK BUSTER! Infinity: (blasts Magmafury) Tony: Whirling Reflector! A glowing tornado hurled the attack around at Infinity with 3 times the power. He crumpled down. Winx: Heh. You still can't beat the FORBIDDEN POWER! RBL: What? But Linehalt was the last of the dark Bakugan! Wolf: They're something else, they're not normal dark Bakugan! Winx: Smart one. Wolf: You're looking at one of the best planners and thinkers here. Winx: Won't do you much good. These are the Shadow Bakugan, Dark Bakugan brought back from their death! Infinity: (gets up, holding wounds) Argh...SURROUND THEM! AND KILL THEM ALL! The Shadow Bakugan surrounded Tony, RBL, Nintencan, and Crimson. They charged up lasers to fire. Magmafury: WHAT THE-- The forbidden power emerged from each of them. It split Magmafury and returned his components to ball form. Winx: And now you're all here. Finish it. (has an angered, tired look in the eyes) Crimson: (sees something bulky flying, propelled by rockets in the feet) The Shadow Bakugan charged up to fire one last time. Crimson: IT'S STARTING! (looks around and sees a tail, long neck, and familiar face on the bulky object) (ducks) DRAGO! Drago flew in wearing Doomtronic. He fired on some Shadow Bakugan, and they fell to the ground. He shoved a cannon in one's mouth and blew it to pieces. He spun while shooting and dispersed them, then shoved a piece of metal into one's chest. The Spiny Bakugan tore off a piece of Doomtronic, but Drago whirled around and knocked it down. He fired on 3 more Bakugan, killing them, then stabbed a fourth with the shard of Doomtronic. An entire arm was blasted off with the forbidden power, but he grabbed the arm and smashed the Bakugan responsible with it. His overhead cannon tore apart 5 Bakugan, and they pulled off more pieces of Doomtronic. Pyrus: FUSION RUMBLE! Drago's boost in speed allowed him to grab all the Bakugan and parts, and stab each one in rapid succession. He killed a few more, in the process losing Doomtronic entirely. Winx: INFINITY! GET HIM NOW! BOMBAPLODE, DESTROY! Infinity was at the end of the line, and he fired on Drago's face. Drago ducked, then rolled over at him like a ball. He stood again. Pyrus: DRAGON BURST! BLAZER RUMBLE! Drago's fist was covered in lava and energy, and he punched through Infinity's side. Infinity tried to use Rangrok Buster, but his cannon was broken. Drago: YOU DIE! (hits each side of INfinity's head) HYAH! (pulls out the dangling eye) Infinity crumpled to the ground. Pyrus: Remember what Aerogan told you, Drago! Winx: What? Aerogan? AGAIN? Aerogan had overheard Winx's conversation with Tay, and reported it to Pyrus and Drago. Drago looked around and found her hiding spot. Drago: (adds Bakusnaps) GET DOWN HERE, TAYLEAN. Tay: Uh? So much for hiding! (jumps down) Winx: Grr...BAKUNANO SLICERIX, DESTROY! Tay extended her blades along with the Slicerix blades. Drago got in a fighting stance. To be continued in chapter 4. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts